someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Taboo For A Reason
I locked my door, and covered my windows. I plugged my laptop cord in, to keep it from running out of power. If the rumors were true, I'd need it. I'm 16, and I enjoy the hype around myths. I also enjoy fake "haunted games" and I'm collecting stories of them for a "Fact or Faked" website. Currently, I'm trying out Taboo; a mod for Shadow of the Colossus. It was created through some odd method. Personally I hadn't heard of console modifications, but I'm not amazingly tech savvy, to be honest. I'm running it through PSX. I'll document the interesting things from the first 5 minutes. -Start screen normal, all around. -Continue doesn't function, even after I created a new file. (( -New file had no cutscene or "Prelude". I just started at the shrine. After this, I tested the continue function. )) -New file, my starting position wasn't the same? I felt like I was somewhere else. -No one was asleep on the shrine. No princess. Not even a typical genderbend or anything. People have already checked the normal route. Essentially, it just leads to a crash after the 3rd colossus. All of the colossi have to be defeated by arrow, the sword doesn't work. I guess the testers had a few extra hours? You know, though, ain't nobody got time for that. I decided to head backwards. The outside edge isn't unique. It seems like it's parallel to the edge I'm on. I mean, surely, if they're going to mod a PS2 game, why would they stop with tiny stuff? And surely enough, I was able to leave to an entirely different area. Obviously things were changed around. I could see a white shrine in the distance. After riding my horse to it, I noticed the girl's body. A forenote, I'm somewhat familiar with this game--Although you might have noticed that already. So, I won't be able to spot every difference. The sword directed me to the first Colossus. However, it was quite close--instead of being on the other side of the map. It was like an alternate quest! I began the trail to the First Colossus. It had a simple slope, but I still couldn't see it at the top. Either way, I guess this guy doesn't like platforming. My horse wouldn't go past this point, anyway. I should be fine, though. Once I got nearby, I saw the Colossus. It was "dead". As my character walked up to it, dark stuff poured out. Like normal. It was different, though. The dark stuff didn't attack me. I didn't fall unconscious. I knew that should happen--it's almost as iconic to the game as the Colossi themselves. Instead, it began to form an entity. What I saw was unnerving. It was like a- scratch that, I'm not going to discuss it. I'll leave this one as Fact. This is unreal- too scary to be a human's creation. Maybe, this is really Taboo for a reason. My partner may take this up, but I don't recognize it. Beth Wallace signing out. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ -Log 1 on case, Taboo For A Reason. Log 2 incoming upon analysis of Log 1. Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Original Story